The Chosen One
by Story Oracle
Summary: What if when Buffy jumped through the portal she became a servant for the Powers?
1. Default Chapter

The Chosen One  
  
By Story Oracle  
  
Summery: What if Buffy was destined to jump into the portal? And when she did, she became an immortal warrior for the PTB's? B/A, C/D, X/A, W/T  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from BTVS or Angel. They belong to the Evil Joss. I'm just borrowing them. Katherine is mine though.  
  
Please PLEASE review! Tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy looked at the portal that Glory had opened with Dawn's blood. The only way to close it was also with Dawn's-the key's-blood. The slayer knew she couldn't let her sister jump. She had promised her mom that she would take care of Dawn and she would. Buffy thought back to what the monk had told her about creating Dawn.  
  
"We sent the key to you so you could protect it from Glorificus. We had to disguise it so she wouldn't recognize it. So we sent it to you in the form of a sister."  
  
*"Dawn."  
  
"Yes. We created her out of you." *  
  
*They created her out of me. That means her blood is the same as mine. Or at least close to mine.* Buffy knew what she had to do. "I love you Dawnie."  
  
"BUFFY! No!"  
  
"I have to Dawnie. I can't let you die." Buffy turned and walked to the edge of the tower. She turned, waved to her sister and blew her a kiss, then jumped. The last thing she heard was her sister's scream.  
  
"BUFFFFFFFFY"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy came to slowly. She didn't feel any pain. In fact, she didn't feel anything at all. It was like she was floating.  
  
"You are floating, Warrior. Technically, you're dead.  
  
Buffy turned and saw a woman standing before her. She had an air of importance around her. Something clicked in her mind. "You're the female Oracle!"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes Warrior, I am."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"This is what humans call 'Limbo'. You are here, because it is time for you to complete the last step of your destiny."  
  
"What do you mean the last step? My destiny is to be the Slayer. I am the Slayer. Or at least I was, before I jumped."  
  
"You were meant to jump, beca-  
  
"I was MEANT to jump? Was I meant to die too? Or was I just supposed to appear on the ground? Was I-  
  
"Your questions will be answered in time, Warrior."  
  
"When?"  
  
"If you would let me finish."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"It was prophesied for you to jump, just as it was for you to fight the master, to die, and to be revived. You dying brought forth another slayer, who would continue the slayer line, leaving you free to complete your destiny."  
  
"What exactly is my destiny?"  
  
"As you found out while researching Glorificus, there are many different dimensions, both demon and human. Right now portals are opened all around for many different reasons. Creatures from demon dimensions are always trying to get into this dimension, and other parallel dimensions. Whistler and Katherine do what they can to close the portals and send the creatures back to their own dimensions, but they have other duties to do. Another Balance immortal is needed, to just watch the portals and travel to other dimensions to keep the order."  
  
"That's me I'm guessing."  
  
"Of course. You will be able to travel to all dimensions to close portals and open them as needed. You will work with Katherine more then Whistler, but you see them both, as well as the other Balance immortals."  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
"She is an immortal, like you will be. She is sent by the Office to do jobs, like Whistler, but she is called upon by mortals as a Spirit Goddess, as you also will. Mostly she guides spirits to their new homes. She lives in Midin, which is the name of the dimension where most of the immortals live. They don't have to, but they find in more comfortable. Midin is also where the heroes go when they die." The Oracle suddenly cocked her head. "It is time, Daughter. Come."  
  
They were suddenly transported into a large, richly decorated lobby. Buffy looked around her, her eyes wide. The Oracle laughed, and led her down the hallway into a room.  
  
"This is what we call 'The Main Office'. You come here, when you are sent for, to hear whatever the Powers want you to do." She cocked her head again, and nodded. "It is time." She laid one hand on Buffy's shoulder and the other on her head.   
  
Buffy felt warmth surround her, and felt her heart start beating again. The floating feeling went away, and Buffy could feel the floor beneath her feet. Her face lit up. "I'm alive again!"  
  
The Oracle laughed. "Yes, my daughter, you are. You are now immortal, a Balance immortal to be exact. Almost like a goddess. You have fulfilled your destiny, and the prophecies. Sit down, and I will explain the rest of your duties to you."  
  
Buffy sat on one of the chairs and she continued.   
  
"Like I said before, your main duty is to close any portals that are opened, and to return any creatures that went through it to their proper dimension. The lower beings will also summon you to open a portal and transport whatever they want to be transported. It's your decision whether to open a portal or not. As I said earlier, you can be summoned along with Katherine as a Spirit Goddess. The Main Office will also send you on jobs, whenever you are needed. You can come before me and my brother, or any of the other gods and goddesses, without a summoning if you have any questions, though if you are summoned you must come. Since you are now a higher being, you will be known as Elizabeth." She smiled at Buffy's lost look. "I know it's a lot to take in right now. You will soon get used to it. I'll leave you with Katherine. She'll show you around. She will take you back to Midin. We thought it would be best for you to live with her until you get your bearings."  
  
As she finished, the door opened and a woman walked through. She was tall, with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She bowed slightly to the Oracle, then turned to Elizabeth and smiled.   
  
"Welcome to the Office! Isn't it lovely" She winked. "I'm Katherine, if you couldn't already tell."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. She already liked Katherine. She could tell they were going to be close friends. "I'm B-Elizabeth."  
  
"You ready to get out of here, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Heck yeah. Please call me Liz or Beth or something, just not Elizabeth."  
  
Katherine laughed. The office faded away and the two women found themselves in front of a large house. Katherine gestured for Elizabeth to follow, and they went inside. "Home sweet home, Liz. Oh by the way, please call me Kat or Katie."   
  
Liz looked around in awe. The place was huge. Right inside the door was the living room. It had fluffy white carpet, with two overstuffed recliners, a small table between them, a stereo, a large overstuffed couch, a coffee table in front of it. Across from the chairs was a large bay window. Diagonally from just behind the chairs was a large open carpeted staircase, with a carved wooden railing.   
  
She walked through the room. The walls narrowed slightly, just before the staircase, creating a short hallway to the dining room and connecting kitchen. The dining room had a beautiful oak table and chairs, with a wood floor. Between the kitchen and dining room was an island that connected to the wall, with stools under it. The kitchen had a white tile floor, with a full size refrigerator on the right wall next to a cabinet. Across from the island was a large stove and some counter space. On the left was a large sink, a dishwasher, more cupboards, and more counter space.  
  
Off the dining room was a hallway that had three doorways. Liz opened the first and found a closet. The second was a half-bathroom. The third led down to the basement. She continued down the hall and it opened up to the den.  
  
The room had fluffy navy blue carpet. On the left wall in the corner were two desks next to each other, one with a computer sitting on it. Across from the doorway and to the right was a big-screen TV. Across from the TV was a love seat with an end table on either side. The far right wall had two big windows, with another love seat in front of it next to the far end table.   
  
Kat came up behind Liz and laughed at her expression of awe. "If you want to go upstairs, the first door on your left is yours."  
  
Liz went upstairs. The first door she opened on the right. The second was another closet. On the other side of the closet was a balcony overlooking the den. At the end of the hall was the laundry room. Across from the bathroom was Kat's bedroom. To the left of Kat's was Liz's bedroom. At the end was a guest bedroom.  
  
Liz walked into her room and gasped. It was as big as her old room and her mom's old room combined. The carpet was wine colored, and the walls were cream colored. The queen-sized bed also had a wine colored comforter, as did the drapes. The bed was in the middle of the room, against the far right wall. The window was across from the door. The closet was to the left of the door. The dresser was between the window and the closet against the wall. There was a nightstand next to the bed, and a rocking chair in the corner.  
  
"Do you like it?" Kat asked coming up to stand behind Liz.  
  
"It's beautiful! The whole house is!"  
  
"The basement is a training area for us. It may be a little different then you are used to but it fits our duties. Come on, I'll show you."  
  
The two girls went downstairs and Liz gasped when she saw the basement. It was separated into three areas. The area in the left side of the room was a training area. The floor was covered in mats, and there were weapons hanging on the walls. There was a dummy in the corner and a punching bag hung from the ceiling in the other corner. The middle area, right in front of the stairs, was for spells. The floor was wood and there were bookshelves against the wall. There were boxes of chalk next to the bookcases along with all different colors and kinds of candles. The area in the right side of the room was the smallest. It also had a wood floor. Shackles hung from the walls and each corner had a bench. The corners had force fields that went from wall to wall.   
  
"They're cells." Kat said from behind Liz. "In case we for some reason have prisoners. The force field stops them from getting out."  
  
"It's great." Liz smiled at her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Liz sat at the computer surfing the net. She had been an immortal for almost 6 months now and she was finally used to it. The computer and the TV were how she and Kat kept an eye on the other dimensions. They could access any TV show or website from all the dimensions. All they had to do was say what they wanted to see and it would appear. It was confusing sometimes but Liz had finally gotten used to having magical powers. They did come in handy when she was fighting.   
  
She pulled up her e-mail account and smiled when she found an e-mail from Dawn. About two months ago when she was chasing a demon from one of the hell dimensions, she had come across Kristen, the new slayer, and the rest of the gang. They were really happy to know she wasn't dead, though they really didn't like the fact that she had to live in Midin. Liz tried to visit whenever she could. Anya had gone back to being a vengeance demon and she would often stay with Liz and Kat for weeks at a time. Sunnydale hadn't changed much, what really had shocked her was that Wesley had joined the team. He told her what had happened with Connor, and that the Scoobies had welcomed him.   
  
Liz laughed and shook her head. Dawn told her about everything that had happened-in Sunnydale and LA. She had wanted to tell Angel but Liz wouldn't let her, saying it was better if he thought she was dead.   
  
She closed out her account, and went to surf the net, going into the dimension they called Lindin's internet. There were many other dimensions but Liz spent most of her free time in only two if them, besides Midin and her home dimension--Lindin, and Mutent Enemy. Lindin was a parallel universe to home. Willow and the rest of the gang were pretty much the same only the slayer was named Jackie and Angel was human. They knew that Liz was an immortal so they had no problem with her coming and going. In Mutent Enemy, everyone was human. It was called Mutent Enemy because in that universe, there were two-drama television shows-one about her life, called Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and one about Angel's life- called Angel. The storylines came to the creator, Joss, in dreams. The actors knew who Liz was and welcomed her, also having no problem with her popping in and out. She helped with the directing and even sometimes did some of the stunts that were too hard for Sarah to do.  
  
Liz felt a sharp pain go through her hand and sighed. She was being summoned by the Powers. She appeared in front of the Oracles and curtsied, as was tradition. Every time she was summoned, she would appear dressed in a long blue gown with puffed sleeves and high heels. "You called?"   
  
"Yes daughter. The Powers wish for you to go to Norta and bring Lindsey to Midin."  
  
Liz nodded and teleported to Norta to find Lindsey. When the monks were hiding the Key from Glory, they thought it was too dangerous to keep it whole. So they created Dawn out of half of the key. The other half became Lindsey and was sent to Norta to be watched over by the slayer there. Liz had met her before, the first time she had gone to Norta.  
  
She got there and found her in battle with a chaos demon. Grabbing the girl Liz teleported out of there, leaving the slayer Jacienta to fight alone. Dropping Lindsey off at Whistler's house, she went back to the house she shared with Kat to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was summoned again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Angel was a wreck. After Buffy died, the only thing that kept him from killing himself was Connor. Now his son was gone too. He sat down in the burnt rocking chair and cried.  
  
Cordelia had called the Sunnydale gang for help, but they still hadn't gotten any closer to getting Conner back from wherever Holtz had taken him. Angel hadn't been too happy to see Wesley but was too upset to do anything more then glare at his former friend.  
  
Wesley had kept quiet the whole time he had been there, until and idea came to him. "We should summon Liz."  
  
Willow shook her head. "It's not fair to her to find out this way.  
  
Wesley sighed. "True." He started to go back to his reading, when Angel put his hand on the former watcher's throat and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Do you know a way to get my son back?" the vampire growled. "Then do it!"  
  
"As you wish." Shaking his head, he went to his bag and pulled out the powder and blue candle used to summon the Portal Goddess. He put the candle on the floor and sprinkled the red powder around in the shape of a star. Lighting the candle, he stood up and walked around the candle counterclockwise. "I summon you, Lady of the Immortal Realm. I call to you Keeper of the Portals! I summon you, Elizabeth. Come before me now!"  
  
There was a flash of blue light and Elizabeth stood before them. "Why have you called me Wesley Wyndam-Pryce? What is your request?"   
  
Wesley looked behind him. Angel and Cordelia just stood there, staring at Elizabeth. Shaking his head he answered.   
  
"I ask that you bring Connor, son of Angelus, back from the dimension that he was taken too. He was kidnapped by Daniel Holtz."  
  
Liz tilted her head to the side for a moment then nodded her head at Wesley. "Very Well. I will go to Quartzoth and bring the child home to his father." She curtsied and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz sighed and teleported to the hell dimension Connor had been taken too. She had known of course, that Angel had a son, but it still hurt. She erected a shield around her and sent out her senses to find the baby. She found him in a small shack with the vampire hunter, and teleported in front of them.  
  
Holtz jumped up and grabbed Connor, putting a shield around himself. "Nice try, Barbie, but you'll never get the kid from me." he sneered.  
  
Liz laughed. "You really think your flimsy magic is going to stop me?" She raised her hand and Connor appeared in her arms. "You, Daniel Holtz, do not belong here. Your time is long past." With one snap of her fingers, the man disappeared. 


	2. chapter 2

Wow, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had the worst case or writer's block, and then I just didn't have time to write anything. I know this is short but I wanted to get this up so you all knew that I hadn't forgotten. I will finish as soon as I can   
  
Liz looked down at the child in her arms. He gurgled and reached up to play with her necklace. "Hard to believe that you're Darla's kid, little one. Well, let's go home before your daddy goes crazy. Raising her arm, she focused on the Hyperion-and appeared at Whistler's house in Midin. "What the hell?"  
  
"Liz! Good, I caught you. Lindsey knocked me out and-"   
  
"She knocked you out?! Miss 'I have very strong powers because I am half of the Key and all I need to do to be able to tap into them is to kill my twin' knocked you out and could be anywhere by now?" Liz was ready to kill Whistler. "How long?"  
  
"I don't know, kid. I'm sorry."  
  
"SORRY? Sorry doesn't cut it. Well at least I know where she is." Glaring at her fellow Balance immortal, Liz shifted Connor so she could hold on to him better and teleported to the Hyperion.  
  
Liz and Conner arrived just in time to see Lindsey holding Dawn by her throat and Angel trying his best to stop her. With a flick of her wrist Liz sent Lindsey against the far wall of the hotel's lobby.   
  
Angel's eyes widened. "Buffy? What the-"  
  
Ignoring him, Liz, eyes sparking in anger, turned to the brunette who was the mirror image of her sister. "What the hell do you think you're doing young lady? I specifically told you to stay away from Dawn!"  
  
The girl picked herself up from the floor slowly, her face red with anger. "Those powers are mine!" she screamed, pointing at her twin. "Mine! Not some stupid chick's who doesn't even know she has them! They should have been given to me and I WANT THEM BACK!!" Lindsey turned and ran at Dawn, trying again to kill the other girl.  
  
Liz held her hand out in a 'stop' gesture. Lindsey stopped dead as if she had run into something. The blonde crooked her finger and the smaller girl moved towards her, kicking and screaming the whole way.   
  
"Enough." Liz commanded. "I told you to stay at Whistler's house. Not only did you ignore my order by leaving, but you disobeyed a direct order from the Powers-"  
  
"LET M-"  
  
Liz balled her hand into a fist and Lindsey's mouth snapped shut. "I don't remember telling you that you could talk yet." Waving her free hand behind her back, Liz opened a portal to the basement of her and Kat's house in Midin. She made a 'shoo' gesture and Lindsay was sent to the corner of the basement with the force field. "Now I want you to stay there until Kat or I come home. Do you understand me?"   
  
I know it's not the best, but tell me what you think anyway! 


End file.
